They who fear nothing
by Audreonna
Summary: if ya wanna know then read first fic review flames are welcome


Hey everybody I'm copycat, here is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it. 

Kurai: I'm here to tell you that copycat dose NOT own naruto. If she did I would be in it torturing Itachi. Wink  
Kumo: sis stop scaring him, it you do than you have no chance of getting with Gaara.  
Kurai: NO, don't say that, he will be mine.  
Kumo: Not if he finds out you flooded his village.  
Kurai: SHHH, We promised not to talk of that in public.  
Gaara pops up, SO IT WAS YOU!  
Kurai: no my love, it's not true, you believe me don't you  
Gaara: No  
Kurai: crying  
Kumo: sigh well lets get started with the story.

"KURAI!" "What do you want Kumo?" Kurai says with an exasperated sigh. "I thought we were heading to kohona village?" "We are, I'm just taking the longer rout that's all." Kurai says with a mischievous grin. "Through the woods heading WEST!" "Hehehe what are you talking about little bro?" with her evil little grin. Kumos eye twitches. "Ok I'm going to say this as simply as possible 'for the millionth time'. He says with strained patience evident in his voice. "We are heading to Kohona, Why because they were our closest allies and…."Yea yea yeaaa, I've herd this all before." Rolling her eyes " village destroyed, us strong ninjas, need place to stay, gotcha." "So than why par say, do you want to take FOREVER to get their!" "Because" she whines. "I'm board, I want to have some fun" Kumo just steers at her 'not again, last time she wanted to have "some fun" she flooded the entire sand village, boy what a mess that was.' "Well what are you going to do?" fearing the answer. "Welllll…." "Oh and one more thing sis…I'M NOT LITTLE, THEIRS ONLY 2 AND A HALF MINITS BETWEEN US, GOD DAM IT!" Kurai was dazing off with a hazy look in her eyes, than a grin spreads across her face. 'Oh no, I know that look' Kumo thinks with a hint of panic in his eyes. 'She's feeling…' "You know what bro, I'm feeling a little spontaneous!" Kurai says thrusting her fist in the air. 'Oh shit'

Meanwhile a little ways elsewhere "ahhh, I love it after the rain" Kisami says with a pleasant sigh. "How bout you Itachi?" Itachi doesn't say anything 'dam I hate it after the rain' "YO! Itachi than what do you want to do than?" "Lets just head to the nearest village." "Ok" and they walked off.

'I feel sorry for the next person…. or place we run in to, pleas be a person, I like it around here' "shush Ku, I hear someone coming." Kurai whispers. "Oh, I can't wait" kumo sighs 'theirs a god after all.' "Kumo, did you bring a video camera with you?" "Yep" 'well at least it's going to be entertaining, just hopefully not violent, she's scary when violent.' "Sooo sis do you know what it is you are going yo do?" "Nope" Kumo falls anime style. "Than why do you want the camera?" "Just incase it turns out good." "Oh…ok than."

As Itachi and kisami are walking they see two people standing in the road, the boy about 5'10" wearing a pair of blach loose fit pants cut just below his knees and blach shoes, not the traditional sandals and a white muscle shits, as well as odd silver wolf eyes, 'hmmm must be of the inuzaku clan' and white hair cut just past his face. The girl on the other hand bout the same size wearing long black leather pants and a black halter-top that went a little above her belly button (hehe belly button) and a long black trench coat. She's wearing a dark pair of sunglasses. She has black hair going past her shoulders with crimson red streaks in the front. (Yes I know I've watched one to many matrix movies heeheehee) 'They look like they're talking about something. The guy looks at me hehheh must know who I am judging by the look on his face, heh I never get tired on that look. Than the girl looks up at me, well not quite the look I was expecting.' 

'Hoboy when I thought this was going to be entertaining I guess I was wrong.' Kumo sighs 'aww man, like come on what are the chances of coming across Itachi and Kisami.' Kumo looks over to his sister. 'You've got to be kidding me, here we are standing infron of the two strongest and most feared missing-nins, and she's grinning like a maniac' "ooooooook sis I'll be over their with the camera if you need me he whispers "good luck" "ok, thanks…. oh and one more thing" "yea?" "Any ideas, cause I'm fresh out." 0.o Kumos jaw drops "Kurai are you ok?" Kurais eye twitches. "Never mind, I'll think of something."' I hope I hope I hope, hmmm well I guess I could start things off with a conversation' "hmm, YO! You with the dark hair and cool eyes." "His name is Itachi you…you, psst Itachi I need something good to call her" "Hey, I wasn't talking to you tuna face?" Kumos jaw dropped from where he was taping "my sister is an idiot, like I know she wanted to have some fun but really though, Insulting kisami wasn't what I had in mind, oh well I'm safe anyways." 'Hehehe tuna face' Kisami just stairs at Kurai. "Itachi did you just hear what she called me?" "mhmmm, not bad." Itachi says in his monotone voice 'heeheehee tuna face, gota remember that one.'Itachi chuckles barely audible to the human ear. 'So he thought that was funny, that's nice, oh right conversation.' "Oh yea Itache I meant to tell you that theirs a worn crawling up you foot" 'which is odd since the like to crawl in the ground, oh well.'

'Hmmm I wonder if she noticed that… yep she did, I would recognize that look any where.' "Looks like things are going to get interesting after all." Kumo zooms in on the camera on Itachi. "Heheheheh a little gift for kohona."

'Oh boy looks like I'm going to have my fun after all, not that I had any doubts, I just thought I would have more fun with kisami. Oh well, this looks like more fun anyways.' "Yo person!" Kisami yells to Kurai. "You know what I personally prefer it when food products stay quiet, what do you think tuna face?" Not liking the sight or smell of him. 'Like no wonder fish stay in water, I would to if I smelled that bad, and here I thought only dead fish stink, yuck.' Any who I'm here for some fun and you" pointing a finger at Itachi "shall be my source of fun." Itachi is now glaring at Kurai. "What? Don't look at me like that, I've had nothing to do for weeks, anyways it's going to be nothing to bad, I'm just going to do a few summons and see what your reaction is that's all, trust me I've done worse. A picture of a flooded suns pops in to her head. 'Heheheh good thing it's hot their.' "Whatever, you wont gets a thing out of him."? Kisami says with pride. Kurais eye twitches a bit. "Do you ever shut-up gawd, how annoying, I'm sure Itachi can talk for him self." "You'd be surprised," Kisami says under his breath. 'Wow that's the quietest thing he's said this entire time, not if only he can keep it up.  
"Well, shall we begin?" "Lets see… oh I know!" she dose a few hand seals and poof their sitting in front of Itachi was the cutest, fluffiest kitten you've ever saw. Katon Fire Jutsu (AN can't spell it please tell me how) " Hehe roasted cat anyone? Chuckled Kisumi " OOH that wasn't very bright said Kumo with a shudder thinking of all the things she could do to him. " Hmmm good thing it was an illusion, alright next" a few hand seals then in front of them stood Orochimaru " Now that's just sick and wrong" " That's IT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M BREAKING OUT THE TARTER SAUCE" man this girl won't quit one more then the Mouoygen Sharingan then well.. What the hell? There in front of him was the biggest slimmest longest worm he had ever seen! " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoom. Itachi went running from there as fast as he could. " Hahaha man that was awman sis that was mint" " did you get it all on tape? Kumo smirks " Every minute of it" " Whoa tuna face can your eyes get any bigger? Kisami's eyes where as big as saucers and his jaw was on the ground. " Ummmawww" he shakes out of his daze. " Can I get a copy of that? " Hmm and what do we get out of it huh? Kurai looked at Kisami " I'll forget about the tuna face remark" " Umm yea NO!" (Both Kumo and Kurai at the same time) " Grr fine you'll.. " Shouldn't you be catching up with your friend aww a cute little froggy" Kisami looked down at his feet to see a tiny little frog and let a scream "ITACHI WAIT FOR MEEE!" " Well that was unexpected" " Yea Kumo" " Hmm? " please tell me you got that on tape" " Fraud naught but look on the bright side next time your bored coming up with an idea will be easy". Kurai all bright eyed and happy " Hahahaha"  
The End….  
For now ( well for Hitachi and Kisami anyways who I torture next is up to my muse)

Hi I'm copycats muse destruction but you know me as the mercenary chick

Ohh Kisami ( me in a frog suit)

What? AWWW!

Give Kermit a hug ( holds up Kermit puppet)

Ahhh keep away keep away the green madness

Why are you so scared of the cute little frogs HUG ME DAMNNIT!

AHHH KEEP THE GREEN BEAST AWAY FROM ME

LEE: Did someone call for me?

ME: NO COME GIVE ME A HUG KISAMI

AHHHHH

Kumo: At least there won't be any more destruction.

Kurai Mercenarychick chibbi bubble peace sign

: You wish

(Give an opinion on my first fic EVER Ja ne)


End file.
